Lillies have their secrets Or ropes and chains
by The Char
Summary: BelgiumxLiech  Yuri, aka girl on girl, don't like, don't read.   Original prompt: Liectenstein likes self-bondage. Belgium finds her tied up and helpless one day while visiting on a whim. Yuri sexytiems ensue.


About twenty minutes in doubt always started to creep in. The ice before her eyes melted slowly, the key and the string to which it was attached remained frosted comfortably within. For what seemed to be so long. It should take an hour, but what if she had measured too much ice? What if it dropped too far away? Her emergency release would take longer. And if that one failed... she would have to wait for herself to get caught.

Of course she had tested them beforehand, if anything her brother taught her about being safe. Even if his lessons mostly referred to forest animals and men.

_Oh, what if brother returns early from his meeting? _

It had been one of the reasons she started the practice. Vash's overbearing brotherly protectiveness prevented her from forming any relationship with another country or man. Unless she wanted them to look like Swiss cheese from the consequent bullet holes.

Constrained as she was, she did not mind. The tight, possessive grip of leather, metal and ropes did the job well of arousing her. The embarrassing fear of discovery only caused the adrenaline to force her heart to beat faster.

Sofia shifted in her restraints, her actions immediately lashing back at her when she slipped further on the toy she had laid out. She bit down on the gag, feeling herself clench around the plastic lover, cheeks flushing brightly. Her fingernails idly traced the cold metal of the handcuffs, firmly keeping her hands locked behind her back, held up by a simple rope attached to a pulley to prevent herself from lowering them.

Her breathing grew more rapid as she lowered herself just a little to feel that jolt course through her body again. When tied like that, her mind would attend to every sound she heard. Was that the sound of their front door closing? Or just a neighbours? None of it sounded louder than her own heartbeat. It was a continued throbbing that sounded nearly overwhelming to her ears. It nearly had her convinced that it was what would give her away, the calling of her heart that would attract the attention of anybody to walk in on her secret.

It certainly sounded loud enough.

It would be a while before her brother would be done. Anika knew this, because rather than discussing their relationship, Maarten and Vash had delved into a conversation about who had the best cheese.

From her experience, that conversation would go on for a while, a few hours at least, ending up at cheese farmer where both sides would have to go and taste and neither would ever agree. If her brother was feeling cocky he might lure the unsuspecting Swiss to a bar under the prelude of free drinks to discuss things further. The next morning the short country would be even more irritable than usual when remembering what happened.

Either way, it seemed they would be over for a while longer. So why not visit Sofia? It had been a while since she saw the girl. Not since they had a girl's day out with Elisabeth.

She opened the door with a key she had borrowed of Vash earlier, greeted with silence.

Sofia felt her heart skip when she heard the door open. Had Vash returned that early after all? Or was she just imagining it, just as each time she heard a door shut next door? Her eyes became fixated on the door to her room.

"Liech? You around?"

_Belgium._ It wasn't that bad. Perhaps she'd think she wasn't around. Maybe she would leave and search for her elsewhere.

"I figured I'd come by. Our brother's are bickering again, and you know how thick-headed they'll get." Anika followed the stairs to where she knew Sofia had her room. Perhaps the girl was wearing headphones and didn't hear her. If Vash said she would be in the house she doubted she'd leave.

Liechtenstein could feel her body tense when Anika's voice came gradually closer, breathing shallow now, mutedly speaking into the gag, thinking hard as if by telepathy she could tell Anika to go away. Perhaps come back in half an hour. She suppressed the shiver of pain and pleasure when the clenched dildo rubbed within her with the subconscious movement.

Now Belgium was used to seeing kinky things. It's hard not to when you grow up between the Netherlands, France and Germany of all places. It would've hardly been the first time she walked in on somebody in a compromising position. Over time she became somewhat desensitized to it. Just walk out, tell them to lock the door next time or put a sock on the handle.

But of all the places or people she expected to ever walk in on, Sofia, Vash's innocent, sheltered little sister, was quite low on her list.

Anika froze, briefly startled, feeling her own cheeks grow hot from the unusual sight. A tight leather corset embraced the petite body, her small breasts revealed pertly above them, nipples erect and a soft pink. Her legs and arms tied, hung above some sort of weird contraption. Sofia's cheeks were heavily flushed, eyes a bit widened and startled, like a deer caught in headlights.

Her delicate lips were set around a simple gag, moving now, muffled sounds never forming comprehensible words. It was as if she was trying to explain, apologizing perhaps, her cheeks glowing more each second.

It was then that Anika noticed the ice containing the key, and the fact that Sofia was completely alone in the room. Everything just clicked together and a cat like smile grew on her lips.

To say that Liechtenstein felt embarrassed was an understatement. Anika was her friend, and she probably wouldn't tell if she asked. _What if Vash heard_. But she was still exposed. Presenting herself to Belgium, and helpless to move or even explain herself in the current situation. And even if she could make a sound. How would you explain something like this?

Her mind snapped back to the situation when Belgium moved closer, looking as flustered as she felt. Though there was a faint smile on her lips. Amusement? She mumbled sheepishly against the gag, falling silent when a single finger pressed on her lips.

Anika traced her lips with her fingertips, smiling softly when the other fell silent. "So, self-bondage, Sofia?" Her voice teasing, but more curious than anything else.

{{Another one on the kink meme .?thread=55813142#t55813142

Not finished yet, but should be getting around to the second (final) chapter soon.}}


End file.
